


Dawn till' Dusk and the Pick of Destiny

by Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Necross is still a lava demon though, Rock and Roll, but then i thought nah, i was gonna write them in the normal universe, inspired by tenacious d and the pick of destiny, lets do a human au instead, their band is called dawn til' dusk, there is a little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant/pseuds/Icouldhavedroppedmycroissant
Summary: We got to know Noche's relationship with her brother, Leeyoon, now we get to know her relationship with her best friend, Sohone, as they try to start their own rock band. Soon, they find a pick that, little do they know, will bring back the ruler of the underworld, Necross. The only way to defeat him now is to challenge him to a rock-off.





	1. We're Dusk till' Dawn!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a fun little alternate universe. So, the characters live in France and all live in around the same neighborhood. Noche and Leeyoon are both originally from Spain, and are both Spanish. Sohone is black because his original french voice actor, Omar Sy, is black. He also has some vitiligo patches because in the movie, he kind of had some parts of his skin that were darker or lighter than the others. Glim has a rare condition where she's allergic to sunlight, because of how in the movie, she could melt if she were in the sun too long. Mune is a little bit tone deaf. That's all.

Noche was asleep in her bed when her alarm went off. She set it to play Immigration Song by Led Zeppelin. She hit the off button on her alarm with an annoyed fist, nearly breaking it. She got up out of bed, still half-asleep, and stumbled to the bathroom. After using the toilet, she walked out to the kitchen, where her brother was sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Good Morning, Noche," he greeted his sister, not taking his eyes off of the paper he was reading. "Morning, Leeyoon," she replied, getting a piece of toast from the toaster. She sat down at the table and ate her slightly burnt toast in silence. "So," Leeyoon said, breaking the silence, "Any plans for today?" "Oh, you know, the usual," she told him, finishing her toast. "Oh yeah, you and Sohone are gonna try to start that band," Leeyoon groaned, remembering his sister's occupation. "We already started it Leeyoon, we just need to write a song and get a record deal," she said as went over to her room to get ready for the day. "Well, good luck with that," he told her as she closed the door to her room. Noche got into her jeans, a black crop top, her combat boots, and her leather jacket. She grabbed her backpack and guitar and went out the door. "Bye, Leeyoon," she said to her brother as she closed the door behind her.

Noche got to Sohone's house at around 9:00. She walked up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. She heard some footsteps and Sohone answered the door. "Hey, Noche!" he said happily. "Hey, big guy," she said, holding up her guitar, "Are you ready to make some music?" "Yeah!" The two of them did a fist bump, and headed towards the garage. Sohone got his guitar and did a few test strums. "Okay," Noche said, hooking up a camera to the little tv in the garage, "So, we should introduce ourselves to the world." "But isn't this just the garage we're in?" Sohone asked, a bit confused. "Yeah, but I'm talking about when we get famous and they play our music on MTV, duh," she replied, slapping his shoulder. "Okay then," Sohone said, raising up his guitar. Noche got the camera and held it up. "Now," she said, the video from the camera projecting onto the tv screen, "Introduce yourself." Sohone played a few riffs on his guitar. "I'm Sohone Sy!" he said proudly. "And I'm Noche- uh, Sohone, can you get the camera for me?" Noche asked. "Uh, sure," he said walking over to her and getting the camera for her. Noche played a single, loud riff on her guitar. "And I'm Noche Atkine!" she exclaimed with the same amount of pride as Sohone. Sohone put the camera down and walked out in front of it beside Noche. They both played a loud guitar riff. "And we're Dusk till' Dawn!" they said in unison, and went crazy with their guitars. All their shredding at their guitars proved to be to much for their speakers, and the speakers went out, leaving big clouds of smoke. Noche and Sohone opened the garage door, walking out, coughing. "I guess we used too much power..." Noche said, speaking between coughs. "Yeah..." Sohone agreed with her. "Y'know, Sohone," Noche told her friend, "While I agree that in time, our band will be very successful, I think we need to actually start writing songs, and maybe get better instruments while we're at it." "Yeah, and we need to get the speakers replaced..." Sohone added in. "Well," Noche said, clapping her hands together, "I guess this means only one thing. We need to go to the Guitar Center in Paris." "Yeah, we should ask Krrrack if he has any recommendations on what speakers and guitars to get," Sohone said, looking at the dead speakers. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get in your car and go to Paris!" Noche exclaimed, closing the garage door and handing Sohone his keys. They got in the car and drove away, not knowing the strange occurrences that will happen to them in the near future.


	2. The Pick

Noche and Sohone drove from the little neighborhood of Colmar to the busy city of Paris. They pulled into the Guitar Center parking lot and got out of the car. They entered the store, and Noche rang the customer service bell. "Should we get new picks while we're here?" she asked Sohone. "I don't know, the ones we have right now work just fine," he answered. Noche was getting impatient, so she rang the bell repeatedly until Krrrack answered. "Okay, I'm coming! Goddamnit..." he shouted at his regular customers. When he finally got to the desk, he asked: "What do you two want?" "We blew out our speakers again," Sohone told him, slightly embarrassed. "Again? How many times do I have to tell you two, it's not the speakers that are the problem, it's your guitars! They use too much power!" Krrrack told the duo. "We know, so we came here to ask what kind of guitars would work best with the speakers we use?" Noche asked, leaning over the counter a bit. "Well, you two use Sony, right? So the best guitar to use for Sony speakers are Dean Juggernaught style electric guitars, we have those over in Aile 5, and you know where the speakers are," Krrrack explained to them, pointing to aile 5. "Okay, thanks, Krrrack!" Noche thanked him as they made their way to aile 5. "My name isn't really Krrrack, it's Kevin," he told the two for the millionth time.

Noche and Sohone made their way to aile 5, and tried to look for the guitars Krrrack recommended they use. When they finally found them, Noche took one off the wall and gave a little test riff. "Wow, this is so smooth, and the sound quality is amazing!" she told her friend, grabbing another guitar and handing it to him. Sohone did a few test strums. "Hey, you're right. This is a good guitar," he agreed. "Okay then, let's get these guitars. We should get new speakers while we're at it," Noche said as they walked over to the speaker section. Suddenly, a pick caught her eye. "Hey, Sohone, you go ahead, I'm gonna look at something real quick," she told Sohone. "Okay, just don't take too long," Sohone said as he made his way to the speakers. Noche walked over to the strange pick and got a closer look at it. It was green and kind of looked like a ram. She supposed it was a pick made for heavy metal musicians. It still looked cool though. She was gonna get it, but then she thought: "No, the pick you have right now is fine." She walked away, but turned around to get one last look at the pick. It seemed to be calling her. She turned around and walked away, but turned back around and picked it up, and joined Sohone in the speaker section. "Guess what I'm getting!" she said as she showed him the pick. "I thought you already have a good pick," Sohone said in confusion. "I do, but this one just felt kind of special, I don't know how to describe it..." she told him. The duo went over to the check out and paid for their items. "Anything else?" Krrrack asked them. "Yes! Also... this," Noche said, putting the pick on the desk. Krrrack gasped. "Where... where did you find this?" "Over there," Noche said, pointing over to where she found the pick. "I-I don't understand, no one has seen one of these in years, I read an article on the internet that said the last person who had it went to hell," Krrrack said nervously. "Whatever, I say that's a load of bullshit, not everything you read on the internet is true," Noche told him, "Now, can we please have our price?" "Okay, that'll be $1,055.98." he said to them. "What the fuck!" Noche and Sohone said at the same time. "Okay, here's my debit card," Sohone gave Krrrack his debit card. "Okay, you two are all set, have a nice day!" Krrrack gave Sohone his credit card back and gave the two their items. As they walked out the door, Krrrack shouted: "Noche!" Noche turned around. "Make-make sure that pick doesn't fall into the wrong hands, please," he told her. "Okay, I'll make sure, see ya," she said as she and Sohone walked out of the store.

At the car, Noche and Sohone were putting their stuff in the trunk. "Hey, So," Noche asked her friend, "What do you think Krrrack meant when he said, 'Make sure that pick doesn't fall into the wrong hands'?" "I don't know, maybe he was just messing with you. But he did say the last person to use it went to hell... maybe it can summon Satan!" Sohone replied playfully. "Yeah, right. Maybe he was just talking about people who collect these kind of things," she said, observing the pick, "Oh well, I guess we should go back to your place." The duo got into the car and drove back to Colmar.


End file.
